I'm here
by Sujetodepruebas1
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Pepper estuviera con Tony en el momento en que es secuestrado? Movieverse, con Pepper junto a Tony en las cuevas afganas.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Bien, aquí vengo con mi primer fic de mi súper héroe favorito, Iron Man, y mi pareja favorita, Tony/Pepper. No sé si lo sabrán, pero ya es conocida la idea de un A.U. en que Pepper se encuentra en el momento en que Tony es secuestrado y es llevada con él a las cuevas afganas. Me pareció una idea muy interesante y quise hacer mi versión. Espero que les guste.**

**Rating: T, por violencia, menciones y representación algo gráfica de tortura y procedimientos médicos, lenguaje soez leve.**

**Disclaimer: Ni Iron Man ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo Robert aunque él aún no lo sabe. Esta historia solo es con el fin de entretener, y sin ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

Ha decidido que lo odia. Odia su sonrisa, sus enormes ojos, su mirada juguetona. Odia la manera en que logra convencerla de hacer lo que él desee. Odia la manera en que la tiene enamorada. Y, sobre todo, odia que no pueda lograr odiarlo.

Han sido más de diez años trabajando a su lado, que prácticamente se sintieron como una maternidad obligada. Porque el tonto no hace más que comportarse como un adolescente cuyo pasatiempo favorito es meterse en problemas. Pero reconoce que todos esos años han sido lo mejor que le ha podido pasar. Se han tratado de una constante aventura que la ha convertido en la mujer que es ahora.

No pretende alardear –eso es trabajo de Tony-, pero sabe que sin ella, él no sabría ni siquiera cómo atarse los zapatos. Es un niño, un niño genio. No sólo es Tony, es _su_ Tony. Es su tesoro más preciado, se siente en la obligación moral de protegerlo. Es mucho más que su jefe. Lo ama como el hombre que es, a pesar de que él la ama como la amiga que ve.

No tiene idea de cuándo fue que aceptó pasar su cumpleaños en un avión privado con dirección a Afganistán. Ah, por supuesto que la tiene, y la respuesta es la _sonrisa Stark _®.

-¿Por qué presiento que estás enojada?

Por un momento no sabe de dónde ha venido esa voz, pero basta con levantar los ojos de su Blackberry para encontrarse con la mirada traviesa de Tony, que la examina descaradamente desde el asiento de enfrente.

-¿Por qué lo estaría? –Responde y su voz roza la ironía- Cualquiera en su cumpleaños desea estar contigo yendo a Afganistán a una exposición del Jerminol.

-Jericó.

-Da igual.

-Deja esa cara. Martita –Llama a una de las azafatas, que en realidad parece sacada de la última edición de la Playboy-, tráele un whisky.

-Tony, no quier-

-Bien, bien, que sea un Tequila.

-No quiero beber.

Tony rueda los ojos, pero aun así pide una copa para él. Luego son dos. Tres. Cuatro. Por la quinta ya Rhodey está totalmente borracho. ¿Cuándo se unió Rhodey al juego? No lo sabe con claridad, pero ahora está en el otro pasillo del avión, porque la música es demasiado fuerte y no quiere lidiar con dos hombres pasados de tragos.

Y tanto que se prometió que jamás tendría hijos.

* * *

-Pepper, esto es completamente embarazoso para mí.

-Descuida, no es la primera vez que trato con algo así.

Ambos ríen. Los ojos de Rhodey están ligeramente enrojecidos por una amarga resaca. Pepper ha pasado la última hora junto al militar, intentando no reírse de la situación del hombre. Tony, por su parte, ya está demasiado acostumbrado al alcohol como para sentirse mal.

-Hemos llegado, por favor tomen asiento y ajusten sus cinturones –Anuncia la voz del copiloto por el intercomunicador.

-¿Preparado para la acción, amigo? –Se burla Tony con su típica sonrisa- Y deja esa cara, espantas mi clientela.

* * *

El sol se levanta sobre el cielo Afgano. Además del viento golpeando las montañas rocosas que adornan toscamente el paisaje, la voz de Tony es el único ruido en medio del convoy militar y los espectadores asiáticos.

El Jerminol, Jermicó, o lo que sea, avanza a increíble velocidad y termina estallando en una enorme cantidad de misiles que impactan sobre las rocas y provocan una ventisca que golpea la espalda de Tony y el rostro de los demás. Una que otra copa, diálogos en idiomas que jamás pensaría que existían, frases fuera de lugar en los labios de Tony, y finalmente se movilizan en un Jeep militar que los llevaría de regreso al aeropuerto. Para Pepper, más que para cualquiera, es una total bendición poder marchar de vuelta, porque el territorio se le antoja peligroso y no quiere seguir tomando el riesgo. No sabe qué riesgo, pero está segura de que no quiere correrlo.

Ha sido necesaria su mirada de cachorro para lograr convencerla de que vaya junto a él en el mismo vehículo, y no en compañía de Rhodey como ella en realidad deseaba. Pero el tonto de nuevo lo ha logrado y la música de AC/DC retumba en sus oídos.

Su mirada se pierde en medio del aburrido paisaje, que para donde se mire, tan solo consta de rocas y arena. De vez en cuando ríe por Tony, porque según él el viaje sería una fiesta, y ahora está completamente en silencio esperando que alguien rompa el hielo. Como siempre, él es quien lo hace, y por fin logra sacarles unas sonrisas a los jóvenes soldados.

-Si hubiera paz me jubilaría –Escucha que Tony comenta. Y tiene razón, porque la guerra es la única razón de su trabajo. Pero esa frase es lo último que escucha del hombre, antes de que el eco de la explosión choque contra su oído y le rompa los nervios.

-¡Tony! ¿¡Qué ha sido eso!? –Es lo único que puede articular, mientras su pánico crece ante el riesgo que temía correr.

-¡No sé, Pepper! ¡Oigan, hagan algo! –También puede escuchar el pánico en la voz del hombre. ¿Tony en pánico? Algo estaba muy mal.

-¡No salgan del auto! –Logra escuchar a uno de los militares, pero está lo suficientemente aturdida como para que esta orden merezca importancia. Más disparos. Ahora todos los soldados adentro están muertos y es el momento en que ella quiere ceder a la derrota.

-¡Pepper, sal! –Ahí está esa voz, tan angustiada como firme. Reacciona al fin y sujeta la mano de Tony, que seguramente llevaba tendida bastantes segundos valiosos mientras ella aún seguía en shock.

Ambos corren fuera del auto por la puerta lateral. Se bajan y Pepper ahora no puede contener el llanto. Tony se aproxima a una pistola e intenta usarla pero de ella no sale nada. De los labios de Stark, en cambio, sale una enorme maldición. Corren un poco más rogando esquivar las balas que estallan detrás. Tony le da un empujón no demasiado delicado y termina cayendo cerca de una roca que les sirve de protección. Siente demasiado miedo y el que la señal del teléfono de Tony esté caída, solo empeora las cosas. Tampoco el suyo funciona y ahora ruega que Rhodey aparezca para salvar el día. Pero en lugar de su amigo, aparece un misil muy cerca de ambos. De lo único que tiene tiempo Tony es de lanzar bruscamente a Pepper por detrás de la roca, y antes de poder hacer algo por sí mismo, el arma estalla prácticamente en su rostro.

La explosión deja aturdida a Pepper, que aguarda tras la enorme roca hasta que la audición vuelve a ella. Se levanta con el pánico dominándola, el ruido de los disparos ha cedido, gira su rostro y ve un cuerpo demasiado reconocible tendido sobre la arena.

-¡Tony!

Corre hacia a él eliminando los pocos metros que los separan. Sus rodillas caen junto a su cuerpo. Él la mira con los ojos como platos, mientras sus manos temblorosas marcan el camino hasta los botones de su camisa. La sangre que emanaba de su pecho fue suficiente para que Pepper empezara a llorar de forma casi histérica. Es inútil que le diga que estará bien, porque sabe que no será así.

-Pep… -La voz del hombre denota su miedo. Suena rota y casi como un susurro.

-Tony, estoy aquí, estoy contigo.

Pero no es así por mucho tiempo, porque antes de que Tony cerrara sus ojos vencido por la sorpresa, unos brazos se apoderan de Pepper y la atraen con brusquedad. Ella se resiste, pero la fuerza de los hombres es obviamente superior a la suya.

-¡Tony, Tony! ¡Suéltenme! –Grita amargamente, mientras observa cómo otros sujetos levantan el cuerpo del millonario al mismo tiempo que ella es amordazada y montada por la fuerza en un vehículo en el que luego suben a Tony.

No es mucho lo que puede ver luego. Solo distingue con los ojos repletos de lágrimas que no puede detener a varios hombres que intentan detener la hemorragia de Tony. Él está completamente inconsciente, y la imagen del hombre que ama tan cerca de la muerte es tanto para ella, que finalmente pierde el conocimiento deseando que todo aquello haga parte de un mal sueño.

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Qué les parece? Déjenme saber qué opinan y si creen que debería continuarla. Gracias por leer.**


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando Tony abre los ojos, lo único que puede sentir es dolor. Su pecho quema como si de fuego se tratase. Su primer instinto es agitar los hombros y brazos, pero hay una presión sobre ellos que le impide cualquier movimiento. Cuando logra incorporarse, descubre que no es la mejor idea, porque una vez su mente aleja un poco la distorsión, el dolor se expande por todo su cuerpo.

Aclara un poco la vista, pero solo logra ver varias manos cernidas sobre sí, y otras especialmente aterradoras llenas de _su_ sangre y ocupadas por lo que parecían ser instrumentos quirúrgicos. _¿Era eso una cirugía? ¿Era él el sujeto de una cirugía?_

Otra oleada de dolor más fuerte que las anteriores se instala sobre su pecho y en esta ocasión le resulta imposible no lanzar un alarido. La horrible sensación no le permite pensar con claridad, pero aún es lo suficientemente lúcido como para ser capaz de clavar su mirada sobre las manos del hombre y luego sobre su propio pecho. La imagen es perturbadora. No entiende qué es lo que está sucediendo, solo sabe que duele. Duele demasiado y ya no pude contener sus gritos.

-Sujétenlo –Logra escuchar entre las voces. ¿Es tan difícil que simplemente lo dejen morir? Al menos así no tendría que pasar por esto.

Intenta decir algo, pero de sus labios solo salen palabras ininteligibles, y sabe que aunque fuesen claras, no serían escuchadas.

Finalmente, y es una suerte para él, su conciencia empieza a debilitarse, lanza el último de sus alaridos y luego todo es negro.

* * *

_-¿Señorita Potts? ¿Puede escucharme?_

Pepper logra oír una voz que podría jurar que viene de sus sueños. Se escucha lejana, pero en segundos se aclara. Abre los ojos con lentitud y no está segura si en realidad siguen cerrados, porque lo único que puede ver es oscuridad. Cuando su vista se acostumbra a la escasez de luz, distingue una silueta frente a ella. Realiza una leve inspección al lugar y recapitula los últimos momentos que guarda en su memoria.

El solo recuerdo la llena de terror y sus ojos recorren con atisbo el rostro del hombre que la observa.

-Tranquila, ¿se encuentra bien? –Dice el sujeto con un equilibrio pasmoso de calidez y sequedad en su voz. Él dirige su mano derecha hacia la frente de Pepper, pero ella rápidamente se aleja con temor. –No se preocupe, estoy aquí para ayudarla.

-Tony –Pregunta la pelirroja, aunque suena más como un llamamiento, esperando que el hombre esté cerca de ella para responder a su voz.

-Él ahora se encuentra estable, pero hay muchas cosas de qué hablar.

Instintivamente Pepper se pone de pie. Examina con más detalle el lugar en donde se encuentra; parece ser una cueva por las paredes rocosas que la cubren. La suciedad y el polvo se perciben incluso en el aire y han arruinado la completa elegancia de su traje. El hombre le hace una señal con su cabeza para que la pelirroja lo siga y marchan uno detrás del otro hacia lo que seguramente es la entrada del estrecho lugar.

Justo allí hay tres sujetos completamente armados. El corazón de Pepper se encoje pero la mirada tranquilizadora del hombre al que sigue la incita a continuar el paso. A trompicones llegan a un lugar más adentrado y en el fondo distingue con claridad el cuerpo de Tony tendido sobre un catre.

Su primer impulso es lanzarse hacia la improvisada cama, pero antes de hacerlo la mano del hombre sujeta firmemente su brazo.

-Debe tomarlo con calma –La reprende con suavidad-. Ha sido una cirugía muy delicada.

_¿Cirugía?_

Apenas es con la mención de la palabra cuando Pepper comprende el verdadero estado de Tony. Se aproxima con torpeza al catre y mira tristemente a su jefe, cuyo pecho está cubierto en su totalidad por una serie de vendas ya manchadas de sangre; su rostro tiene algunos cortes y raspones, pero en general luce pasivo; con su mano recorre los brazos del hombre, y al final de ellos se encuentra con un catéter intravenoso por el cual son suministrados los fluidos que penden del perchero junto a su cama. El panorama le resulta desolador, y son inevitables las lágrimas que se acumulan en sus ojos.

-¿Qué sucedió con él? –Pregunta ahogando un sollozo.

-Fue herido con un misil. Los fragmentos de metralla quedaron muy cerca de su corazón, así que tuve que realizarle una cirugía de emergencia.

Pepper asiente no muy segura y le toma unos segundos asimilar las palabras del que seguramente es un doctor.

-¿Estará bien?

-Tomará tiempo, pero lo peor ya ha pasado.

De nuevo asiente y se gira a Tony, sentándose en un pequeño espacio libre que hay en el catre. Observa con inquietud su pecho y descubre algo que por la agitación no había notado.

-¿Qué es eso? –Señala los cables que se desprenden entre las vendas.

-Es un electro-magneto –Responde él-. Mantendrá alejada la metralla. Pero está conectado a una batería de auto y me temo que no dispone de la suficiente energía.

-¿Y eso qué quiere decir? –Indaga con rapidez, segura de que lo que se viene serán malas noticias.

El doctor suspira pesadamente y busca asiento en una silla frente a la cama. Se quita las gafas y se las vuelve a poner.

-Señorita Potts –inicia-, se trata de una herida muy grave. Para alejar eficientemente la metralla, se necesita de un dispositivo con la suficiente energía. Por ahora es posible controlarla, pero llegará el momento en que la batería del auto sea insuficiente.

-Eso… Eso significa-

-Sí, señorita Potts. No le queda mucho tiempo de vida.

Pepper abre y cierra los ojos con el rostro contraído de dolor, porque siente que la noticia la hiere incluso físicamente. Tiene muchas preguntas en mente pero no se atreve a pronunciar ninguna porque sabe que las respuestas no le gustarán.

-¿Despertará pronto? –Pregunta con un hilo de voz, mientras acaricia con delicadeza la mano izquierda de Tony.

-Su corazón está débil, pero espero que despierte en los próximos tres días –Explica lentamente-. Le repito que ha sido una cirugía muy delicada, por poco lo perdemos porque se despertó en un punto muy crítico.

Pepper se gira hacia el doctor con sus ojos inyectados de sangre. Su corazón queda casi tan herido como el de Tony con solo pensar por lo que su jefe ha tenido que pasar.

-¿Y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo? –Reclama con enojo.

-Lo siento señorita Potts, pero si me detenía, él podía morir y sus captores no son precisamente amables.

_Ah, los captores._ Olvidaba ese pequeño asunto. Evidentemente han sido secuestrados, y si lo están, debe haber un sujeto responsable. Y aunque la idea de ser raptada la hace estremecer, realmente lo único que le importa ahora es la vida de Tony.

Pepper indaga con su mirada por cada rincón de la cueva. En la entrada hay dos hombres que no despegan sus ojos de la mujer y el doctor. Visten túnicas enormes y portan armas casi tan grandes como su ropa.

-Son los "Diez Anillos" –El doctor parece leer el pensamiento de Pepper-, un grupo terrorista del medio oriente.

-¿Por qué nos tienen aquí? –Pregunta en voz baja.

-Me temo que no lo sé, yo solo fui llamado para atender las heridas del señor Stark, seguramente llegará más tarde alguien que se encargue de explicarles todo con claridad.

Pepper vuelve su mirada a Tony. Nota que respira pesadamente, pero su cara sigue apacible.

-Necesitaré de su ayuda –El doctor llama de nuevo su atención-, la recuperación será muy lenta e incómoda para Tony. No quiero insinuar que me alegra que usted se encuentre aquí, pero su presencia servirá de gran apoyo para su jefe.

Pepper asiente con firmeza porque paradójicamente es la mejor noticia que ha recibido en los últimos minutos: podrá estar allí para Tony. Como siempre.

* * *

Las siguientes horas son relativamente tranquilas. Tony aún no despierta y sus captores no se han presentado a la cueva para dar explicaciones. Pepper prefiere que sea así, porque no sabe cómo reaccionará ante la presencia de los sujetos.

El doctor, que se ha presentado como Ho Yisen, no ha salido de la cueva ni por un segundo. Pepper observa cómo da vueltas alrededor del sucio lugar, de vez en cuando se acerca a Tony para revisar sus heridas y luego pule su propio traje con minuciosidad.

Han compartido únicamente palabras triviales, todas sobre el estado de Tony, pero con la escasa conversación Pepper ha decidido que le agrada el hombre. Después de todo, es quien ha salvado la vida de su jefe.

El catre es lo suficientemente grande como para que Pepper se instale cerca de Tony cuidando de no lastimarlo y puede acoplar su cuerpo cerca del millonario. Las emociones del día, o noche –en realidad no sabe cuánto tiempo llevan ahí- se han acumulado todas en su cabeza, y en conjunto con el cansancio físico, siente que empiezan a vencerla. Sube su rostro lanzando una última mirada a Tony y finalmente cierra sus ojos, quedando dormida casi de inmediato.

* * *

Tony intenta abrir sus ojos en tres oportunidades, pero por alguna razón su cerebro no responde a la orden. Para la cuarta vez, lo único que logra es liberar un gemido lastimero de sus labios, cuando la presión en su pecho le recuerda las imágenes que deseaba que fuesen parte de una pesadilla. Mueve un poco sus párpados, pero hasta ese mínimo movimiento le resulta terriblemente doloroso.

-Tony.

Esa voz le contrae el pensamiento, la reconoce claramente y se llena de alivio. Siente una mano sobre su hombro y se sorprende de que el contacto no le resulte incómodo; todo lo contrario, es reconfortante.

No sabe de dónde logra sacar fuerzas, pero son suficientes para entreabrir sus ojos, que se cierran de nuevo por la luz. Cuando los vuelve a abrir, se encuentra con el rojo vivo del cabello que tan bien conoce.

Intenta llamarla, pero de sus labios no sale nada.

-Shh, no lo hagas, quédate tranquilo.

La voz de Pepper es el mejor analgésico que puede recibir para aliviar su angustia. Pero le es imposible ignorar el sufrimiento físico que no sabe a qué atribuirlo.

Le es difícil controlar su consciencia, y sin realmente desearlo, vuelve a caer dormido.

* * *

Han pasado cinco días desde el secuestro y dos desde que Tony despertó por unos segundos. Pepper ha dormido un par de horas, pero la mayor parte del tiempo permanece junto a su jefe, cuyo catéter intravenoso se ha retirado porque Yisen considera que ya no es necesario.

Desde que logró despertarse, Tony no ha hecho más que mover sus facciones muy levemente mientras duerme. Nadie se ha pronunciado con respecto al secuestro y Pepper aún no conoce los motivos del rapto. Las únicas personas con las que se ha topado son los vigilantes de turno que intercambian algunas palabras con Yisen en un idioma que ella no logra comprender, pero supone que las conversaciones son dirigidas al estado de Tony.

Yisen va y viene en la cueva. Habla muy poco de aquello que no tenga que ver con medicina, pero escucha a Pepper atentamente cuando ella decide hablarle de su vida, de sus años como asistente de Tony y de lo que el hombre significa para ella.

Pepper por su parte hace todo lo posible por servir de ayuda. Sostener un par de vendas, responder preguntas prácticas sobre los antecedentes clínicos de Tony, ayudar con la comida –aunque reconoce que la cocina jamás fue su fuerte- y cuidar de su jefe mientras Yisen descansa, son las tareas rutinarias durante esos primeros días. La parte más incómoda la representa el tercer día, cuando Yisen consigue ropa cómoda y Pepper se encarga de vestir a Tony. No es la primera vez que ve al hombre usando únicamente su ropa interior, pero la vista y el contacto la hacen estremecer, mientras cuida de no moverlo demasiado.

Es de noche y la única luz que ilumina la cueva viene de la pequeña fogata que sirve como cocina para Pepper y Yisen.

-No me sorprende que lo hayas conocido ebrio –Ríe Pepper-, la mayoría de la gente se topa con Tony por primera vez cuando está en el peor de sus estados.

Yisen también suelta una risita. En esos cinco días han estrechado su relación y suelen compartir historias en la noche. Para Pepper esto significa un total alivio, porque su secuestro se hace más tranquilo.

-Eso no es lo sorprendente –comenta Yisen-, lo increíble es que dictara una conferencia sobre circuitos integrados cuando apenas podía mantenerse de pie.

Pepper sonríe y mira con ternura al hombre que reposa detrás suyo sobre la cama. No puede evitar sentir miedo y dolor por el inminente peligro de que la batería del auto resulte insuficiente para mantenerlo con vida, pero conserva la esperanza de que esté bien.

Esa noche sueña con el pasado. Le resulta increíble cómo la vida les dio un vuelco tan terrible en cuestión de minutos. Pero después de todo, de eso se trata ser la asistente de Tony Stark.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Yo estoy muy feliz por la aceptación que le dieron al primer capítulo del fic, espero no decepcionarlos con la continuación. Trataré de apegarme a los hechos de la película, pero obviamente con la inclusión de Pepper en ellos. Agradezco muchísimo a quienes comentaron o dieron follow/favorite, significa mucho para mí. **

**Entre otras cosas, ¿qué les pareció la película (Iron Man 3)? A mí me gustó como película, mas no como adaptación (quienes la vieron ya sabrán por qué). Pero no me parece un film malo como tal, pese a las fallas que tiene y el notable peso de Disney sobre él. Pero me entretuvo y me dejó más enamorada de Robert si es que cabe. Su actuación como siempre es fenomenal, espero poder escribir pronto algo sobre la peli. ¡Saludos y un abrazo de Hulk para todos!**


	3. Chapter 3

Tony despierta de golpe, algún tipo de impulso le obliga a abrir los ojos. Siente que una sed abrasadora quema su tráquea y por instinto propio estira su brazo para alcanzar un recipiente que descansa sobre el mueble junto al catre. Por su pecho se expande una desagradable sensación que le quita el aliento y la presión que aparece en sus extremidades le obliga a derribar el objeto que intentaba alcanzar. Quiere rodar sobre su cuerpo, pero el ruido ya ha alertado a Pepper y a Yisen, que hasta ahora se mantenían al otro extremo de la cueva teniendo una conversación jovial.

-¡Tony! –Lo llama inquieta Pepper, que en menos de un segundo se ha acercado a la cama con una expresión de júbilo en su rostro.

El millonario parpadea con el ceño fruncido. La vista de Pepper lo tranquiliza de algún modo. De nuevo intenta rodar sobre su espalda para dar un giro, pero la mano de su asistente lo detiene.

-Despacio –dice con voz suave-, tómalo con calma.

Tony la ignora confundido y retoma su acción, pero al moverse un poco siente un tirón en su pecho, como si algo lo jalase por dentro. Respira agitado y los recuerdos lo llenan de pánico. Ignorando las palabras de Pepper, lleva una mano hasta su pecho, vuelve su mirada al lugar explorando bajo las vendas que no explica cómo han llegado allí y el tacto con una dureza no común en aquella parte de su cuerpo le nubla la vista. Se siente enfermo y muy cerca de un desmayo.

-¿Qué…? –Intenta hablar a Pepper, pero cualquier palabra lógica ha huido de sus labios.

La mujer lee el terror en sus ojos, una mirada que nunca había enfrentado en su jefe.

Yisen se acerca con su característico porte. Su traje y sus ademanes desentonan totalmente con el entorno en que se encuentran.

-Señor Stark –llama el doctor-, ¿cómo se siente?

_¿Cómo se siente? _¿Tiene el descaro de preguntar? Como el infierno, así es como se siente.

Tony intenta pasar saliva, pero nada llega a su garganta y tose deliberadamente. Pepper le acerca un vaso de agua y el genio siente que en todos sus años en medio de costosos vinos, jamás ha pasado por su boca delicia tal como aquella que le ofrecen los tragos del líquido que se desliza con rapidez entre sus labios.

Una vez termina, su mirada se desplaza nuevamente a su pecho. Tiene ligeros recuerdos de algún tortuoso procedimiento sobre él: disparos, gritos, sangre. Dolor. Rememora con una claridad que detesta la agonía por la que ha pasado. Sacude su cabeza para alejar las imágenes que invaden su mente y con voz rasposa al fin logra hablar:

-¿Qué sucedió?

Pepper guarda silencio, porque sabe que ninguna palabra saldrá por si sola de sus labios, sino acompañada de lágrimas que prefiere guardar. En cambio, con una mirada cede a Yisen el turno de hablar.

-Supongo que recordará –inicia Yisen- que su convoy fue atacado y, quizá también, que fue herido por un misil.

Tony parpadea. Por supuesto que lo recuerda, pero eso no explica por qué lleva en su pecho el grotesco trozo de metal. _¿Le han convertido en una especie de ciborg o algo así?_ No. Sabe que no es posible porque ni siquiera él se siente capaz de hacerlo en tal nivel. Y si Tony Stark no puede, nadie lo hará.

Alejando cualesquier idea tonta de su cabeza, se incorpora con demasiada lentitud para su gusto. Siente de nuevo la rara incomodidad en su pecho, pero prefiere no advertirla a la mujer y el hombre que observan expectantes. Pepper se adelanta a sostener la batería del auto que le conecta al objeto en su cuerpo. Parece pesada, pero la mujer no hace ningún comentario, y en lugar de eso, espera paciente sentada junto a Tony, que ha decidido levantarse por su cuenta.

-¿Qué me hicieron? –Pregunta con voz lastimera.

-Salvó tu vida, Tony. –Las palabras de Pepper no hacen el efecto que esperaba la mujer, sino que chocan contras sus oídos y le hacen sonreír de forma irónica. Si eso era salvar su vida, habría preferido morir.

-Saqué toda la metralla posible –explica Yisen-, pero aún queda mucha y se dirige a tu tabique atrial.

El doctor empieza a divagar sobre cosas que Tony no se molesta en escuchar. Está demasiado concentrado en el círculo de metal incrustado en su torso como para prestar la mínima atención al hombre de mirada pasible; tanto que por momentos parece olvidar la presencia de Pepper, que guarda silencio cerca suyo.

-¿Qué es esto? –Pide señalando el objeto conectado a la batería.

-Eso es un electro-magneto, conectado a una batería de auto. –_Bueno, al menos eso tiene lógica, _piensa Tony.- Alejará los fragmentos de metralla.

Tony suelta un pesado suspiro y toca su pecho. Apenas se entera del cambio, pero ya extraña la suavidad habitual que debería haber en lo que antes era piel. Durante unos segundos hay un incómodo silencio. Es una fortuna que Tony jamás se quede sin palabras y que de repente parezca acordarse de Pepper.

-¿Estás bien? –Pregunta dirigiendo su mirada a la pelirroja.

-Estoy bien. Dentro de lo que cabe.

Tony asiente complacido. Le reconforta un poco saber que la mujer se encuentra bien. Busca sus ojos y en ellos descifra el miedo y la tristeza. No quiere creerlo completamente, pero en el fondo, siente que ya está muerto.

* * *

Pepper se siente más feliz de lo que su mirada puede explicar. Busca palabras pero el discurso muere en sus labios. Sí, _está bien_, pero si omitiese detalles como el hecho de que se encuentran en una cueva afgana, sin idea alguna del propósito de sus captores, a miles de kilómetros de su hogar y, más importante aún, con Tony muy cerca de la muerte. El que despierte tan solo es el recuerdo de que más temprano que tarde volverá a dormir, esta vez para siempre.

Se obliga a formar en su mente alguna mínima frase que llene el vacío que deja el silencio. Cuando organiza algo coherente en su cabeza, el inicio de sus palabras es detenido por el ruido de un grupo de hombres que irrumpen salvajemente en la cueva. Pepper supone que son los captores y el pánico crece en su corazón ante el hecho de enfrentarse a lo que en esos seis días tanto temía.

-¡De pie! –Ordena Yisen en un tono que Pepper aún no conocía.- ¡Vamos, qué esperan! Las manos detrás de su cabeza, hagan lo mismo que yo.

Obedecen con reticencia y los hombres –cerca de diez- se aproximan. Uno de ellos, corpulento y con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, extiende sus brazos y habla en una lengua que Pepper ignora. Sus palabras son casi jocosas y una vez termina indica a Yisen su momento de traducir.

-Él dice… -balbucea el doctor- bienvenido Tony Stark, el mayor asesino en masa de la historia de América. Y bienvenida, señorita Potts, él lamenta que te encuentres involucrada.

Tony y Pepper se miran. Ambos llevan la misma expresión y tragan saliva casi simultáneamente.

El presunto líder parlotea unas cuantas frases más y Yisen traduce nerviosamente.

-Quieren que construyas el misil –continúa Yisen-, el que presentaste el otro día, el Jericó.

El extraño entrega unas fotografías y Pepper distingue fácilmente el misil que los llevó a todo esto. Entiende al fin el propósito de la captura y se siente tonta por no haberlo supuesto antes.

Hay un molesto silencio durante eternos segundos. Pepper cree poder leer por un momento la mente de Tony. Está segura de que su jefe, aún con su fama de indolente, no querrá prestarse para semejante labor. Ella comprende los alcances del Jericó y sabe que en manos equivocadas, el resultado sería devastador para inocentes.

-Me rehuso. –Habla Tony al fin, con una voz extrañamente firme.

El líder de repente parece comprender el inglés, porque con esas dos palabras su rostro se contrae, sus abultadas cejas se juntan y de sus labios salen ruidosas órdenes.

Son casi desapercibidos los segundos en que todo sucede a continuación. Dos hombres se lanzan sobre Tony y sujetan con brusquedad sus brazos. Stark se resiste, pero la considerable fuerza lo supera, y su ahora débil salud no ayuda demasiado.

-¡No, suéltenlo! –Pide Pepper tirándose hacia adelante, pero es detenida por las firmes manos de Yisen que no la dejan avanzar.- ¡Yisen, no dejes que se lo lleven! ¡Tony!

Pepper continúa gritando, pero antes de que pueda hacer algo, Tony desaparece rodeado del puñado de captores.

* * *

Tony lucha y se retuerce en medio del agarre. No sabe realmente si debería preocuparse por los hombres que le sujetan y le conducen a través de los rincones de la cueva, o por la batería que por momentos amenaza con liberarse de sus manos. Decide cuidar de ella y la acerca a su pecho limitando la distancia de los cables.

Respira agitadamente y hace un enorme esfuerzo por mantener continua su oxigenación. Sabe que su corazón se encuentra débil y las fuertes emociones podrían ser devastadoras.

Luego de unos treinta pasos, entran a una nueva habitación –si acaso cada sucio rincón del lugar merece ese sustantivo- y sin esperarlo, sus captores lo lanzan al suelo y cae pesadamente sobre el piso rocoso.

Un gemido se escapa de sus labios. Intenta incorporarse pero una mano agarra su camisa y hace el trabajo por él, levantándole hasta quedar sobre sus rodillas. No isa su mirada, pero con ella firme en el suelo y en medio del silencio distingue los pasos que lentamente se acercan a él.

-Tony Stark.

Ante el llamamiento, Tony alza con torpeza su cabeza, pero aún conserva una obcecada mirada en sus ojos. Se encuentra con el rostro abúlico de un hombre calvo y mirada lánguida.

-Espero que tu estancia esté siendo agradable –comenta el sujeto con sorna y un extraño acento en su astuto inglés- ¿están cómodos tú y la chica?

Ante todo, Tony escupe al rostro del hombre con pertinaz valentía. El extraño no se inmuta y su mirada continúa fría por cortos segundos, hasta que estrella su puño en la mandíbula del genio inventor, que cae reciamente y permanece en el suelo hasta que el hombre agarra su mandíbula y le levanta de la suciedad.

-Un hombre muy inteligente que se comporta como un idiota –sentencia-. Utiliza tu cerebro y acepta construir mi Jericó.

Tony pasa su lengua por el labio inferior. El gusto salobre le marea, pero consigue hablar con entereza.

-Me rehuso –Dice por segunda vez.

El hombre calvo ríe de lado y se pone de pie. Tony espera que sea el final, pero ha visto las películas y sabe que no acaba ahí. En segundos, manos firmes de nuevo lo sujetan, lo mueven unos pocos metros conservándole de rodillas y, antes de que su mente al menos lo procese, su cabeza es sumergida en un tanque de agua.

De repente las circunstancias desafían la física y los segundos se hacen más largos. El aire se extingue y lo único que hay en los pulmones de Tony es la agonía y la impotencia. Cree gritar dentro del agua y en un banal impulso aspira por su nariz, descubriendo lo tonta de la idea cuando el líquido penetra y quema sus fosas.

Luego de lo que Tony jura que fueron eones, su cabeza sale del agua por un momento, solo para ser introducida de nuevo sin darle el tiempo suficiente para aliviar su necesidad de aire.

Dentro, su cabeza palpita. Su cuerpo está lo suficientemente metido en el tanque como para que el agua llegue al electro-magneto, enviando descargas de energía al pecho de Tony. El dolor es demasiado fuerte para que su mente lo asuma, siente que está a punto de desvanecerse, pero justo cuando su mirada se nubla, las manos que sujetan su cabeza le sacan del agua.

-¡Construye el Jericó! –Grita el hombre, pero Tony apenas puede negar con la cabeza.

_Mala idea._

Uno.

Dos.

Tres.

…Quince.

Luego de dieciséis segundos su rostro sale de nuevo al aire, pero los instantes de alivio son nada comparados con los eternos momentos de agonía.

La misma pregunta de siempre. La misma respuesta.

En las próximas dos ocasiones prefiere no llevar la cuenta, pero está seguro de que el tiempo en el agua aumenta cada vez más, mientras que los segundos en el aire se reducen.

Al fin, luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, sus captores le dejan tranquilo. Cuando sale del agua por última vez, cae al piso casi sin consciencia. Es tomado por sus brazos y arrastrado por el suelo. Deduce que sostienen la batería, porque ahora no tiene fuerzas siquiera para hacerlo por sí mismo. Con el cuello pegado al pecho y la mitad de su cuerpo deslizándose en la arena, es llevado hasta la cueva en donde inicialmente se encontraba. Distingue los pies de Pepper que se acercan con rapidez a él, pero antes de poder decir algo, su alrededor se oscurece y cae rendido.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! No saben cuán feliz me siento al ver la aceptación a mi fic. De todo corazón agradezco sus reviews, favorites y follows, soy muy novata en el mundo del fanfiction (éste es mi segundo) y significa mucho para mí que le den buen visto a mi historia. Agradezco a Aru Braginski, a sara lupin, Taishita, achicayukoulomlele, Anglica, Me88, Starkfff, Jimenush, Raven Sakura, SPKBLUE, VanessaMauricio, Anyame y a MrsMoonlight por sus lindos reviews, y en general a todos los que han apoyado estos 2, ya 3 capítulos. Espero no decepcionarlos con la historia. **

**Con respecto al capítulo, espero que no les "incomoden" las escenas gráficas de tortura y violencia, pero todos conocemos la historia de Iron Man y un hecho muy importante fue lo mucho que sufrió Tony durante su tiempo en Afganistán. **

**De nuevo gracias a todos, ojalá les guste el capítulo y cualquier opinión, crítica, sugerencia, duda, lo que sea, háganla allí abajo en los reviews o envíandome un Inbox. ¡Saludos y abrazos!**


	4. Chapter 4

El tiempo en la cueva corre de manera tan abstracta que Pepper ya no logra reconocer la diferencia entre un segundo y una hora. Pero con el poco razonamiento que su mente puede formular en tales condiciones, deduce que han pasado unos quince minutos desde que _ellos_se llevaron a Tony. Sabe que no es nada bueno lo que le espera a su jefe y sus sospechas son cruelmente confirmadas cuando un puñado de hombres lo arroja casi inconsciente a sus pies.

Tan rápido como llegan, se marchan los vigías, y Pepper se pone de rodillas junto a Tony que yace con el rostro contra el suelo rocoso.

-¡Tony, Tony! ¿Estás bien?

No se necesita ser un genio para saber que la pregunta de Pepper aparece fuera de contexto. Basta mirar la expresión en el rostro taciturno del hombre para saber que su aliento depende de un hálito mínimo de oxígeno.

-Stark, respira con calma –Yisen atiende con porte médico, rápidamente hace girar al hombre sobre su costado y luego señala a Pepper una indumentaria que descansa sobre la silla de madera-. Trae la toalla y una almohada.

Pepper obedece tan dócilmente como sus años de asistente le permiten. Reconoce la intención de Yisen cuando la mira una vez que tiene la toalla en sus manos, y lentamente pasa la tela rugosa por el rostro de Tony.

Sus grandes ojos oscuros ahora solo recogen pequeños fragmentos de luz porque sus párpados pesan tanto que apenas pueden mantenerse abiertos. Su mirada es acuosa y un diagnóstico simple sugiere que está a punto de perder el conocimiento. El pómulo derecho, ligeramente hinchado, aporta el único color al rostro, y el resto de su piel ha tomado un tono perlino.

Yisen suspira fatigado. Temía que algo así sucediese. Sabe que el estado de Tony es demasiado delicado como para ser expuesto a ese tipo de _métodos._ Revisa los signos vitales de Tony y su vista marca un camino directo al electroimán en el pecho. Lleva suficiente tiempo a la merced de Raza como para conocer con precisión sus no muy sutiles formas de conseguir lo que desea. Por eso, se aseguró durante la cirugía de proteger el electroimán de manera que de llegar agua al lugar, los daños no fueran mayores. Comprueba su trabajo al observar que el aparato solo tuvo contacto externo con el líquido, pero lo suficiente como para causar más incomodidades a Tony.

Al hombre le toma un par de segundos recobrar el ritmo natural de su respiración. Da una bocanada grande de aire y luego lo expulsa pesadamente. Parpadea con nerviosismo y busca el rostro de Pepper entre la lluvia de colores que amenazan con hacerlo ceder a la inconsciencia.

-Estoy aquí –Dice Pepper pasivamente, tomando la mano de Tony y entrelazando sus dedos -. _Estoy aquí._

Tony recobra el control sobre sí mismo y se pone de bruces, tosiendo con fiereza para evacuar los restos de agua que reposan en su organismo. Yisen sujeta la batería cuando Stark se dispone a ponerse de pie, mientras Pepper pasa un brazo por debajo de sus hombros para ayudarle a mantener el equilibrio. Tony agradece –pocas veces lo hace- no estar demasiado dotado en estatura, porque ahora puede ceder su peso libremente sobre el cuerpo de Pepper.

Con lentitud se acercan a la cama y allí Tony cae pesadamente en posición sentada. No dice nada porque sabe que no hace falta: Pepper puede leer miles de palabras en su mirada apagada. Sus hombros tiemblan, pero no por el frío, sino por la cantidad de emociones que se acumulan en su cuerpo. Pepper se sienta junto a él y aprieta fuertemente sus manos.

-¿Te sientes bien? –pregunta Potts inútilmente.

-Bien –miente Tony-. Solo… solo es el frío.

Tony intenta hacer una sonrisa, pero en sus labios solo se forma una mueca. Se sumergen en un silencio demasiado escandaloso y por primera vez Stark siente que se ha quedado sin palabras.

-Así que… -se aventura a hablar Yisen- Creo que sobran las explicaciones.

-¿Quiénes son? –pregunta Tony con la vista clavada en el reflejo frente a su pecho de un espejo que Pepper le entrega.

-Los Diez Anillos.

-Claro, los Diez Anillos –asiente Tony levantando las cejas-. ¿Quiénes son?

-Tus clientes más fieles, Tony. Tienen atemorizada a toda la región oriental, todo gracias al tráfico de _tus _armas.

El millonario suspira con fastidio. Vio claramente que _ellos _portaban sus armas y siente impotencia al descubrir en las manos que han caído.

-¿Accediste? –pregunta Pepper saliendo de su reserva.

-Por supuesto que no –la voz de Tony suena casi ofendida.

-No se rendirán tan fácilmente, Tony –dice Yisen-. Ellos no descansarán hasta que les fabriques el misil.

-Entonces pierden su tiempo. No le daré a un grupo terrorista un arma con tales alcances.

Yisen resopla y no discute más, pero sabe que su vida depende de la decisión de Tony. Con el silencio que le caracteriza, sale cabizbajo de la cueva.

Pepper se pone de pie y se dirige a la fogata. Piensa que seguramente Tony debe estar muy hambriento luego de su largo periodo inconsciente. No es mucho lo que puede preparar con los escasos suministros que consigue Yisen, pero resulta suficiente para llenar un plato. Lo toma y se acerca a Tony.

-Mira, debes comer.

Con desgano, Tony recibe el cuenco. La comida no es en absoluto comparada con los manjares de los cuales ha gozado durante toda su vida, pero está demasiado hambriento como para preocuparse por el sabor.

-Tony, deberías escuchar a Yisen.

-Pep, viste claramente el poder del Jericó, no puede caer en sus manos.

Pepper toma aliento y se sienta junto a Tony. Él tiene razón, pero Yisen también. Ellos no descansarán hasta tener el misil.

-Te matarán si no lo haces.

-¿Y? Moriré de todas formas, ¿no es así?

Pepper mira nerviosamente a Tony. Él es lo bastante inteligente para saber que su salud está delicada y lo dedujo desde el primer momento en que vio el electromagneto en su pecho.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tengo? –Pregunta Stark con aparente indiferencia, pero su asistente guarda silencio-. ¿Pepper?

-Semanas, días, poco tiempo –Responde luego de ahogar un suspiro.

Tony solo sonríe con ironía, devuelve el plato ahora vacío a Pepper y se tumba en la cama dando la espalda a la mujer. Así lo prefieren, porque de esta manera, ninguno podrá leer el miedo en los ojos del otro.

* * *

Por las próximas horas, Tony conserva su posición. Finge dormir y Pepper finge creerle. Hay un dolor en su pecho que no tiene nada que ver con el electroimán y que su elevado coeficiente intelectual no logra atribuir a un determinado problema. Le cuesta trabajo comprender que se trata del miedo. Es demasiado obstinado como para reconocer que lo envuelve el terror de pensar qué pasará con él. _Y con Pepper…_

Se maldice por ser un completo egoísta; no se ha molestado en averiguar con merecida importancia la realidad del estado de Pepper. Después de todo, ella es la asistente, él el jefe. Ella es quien debe preocuparse. _¿No?_

Desde su posición en la cama no logra ver a Pepper, pero escucha que por momentos sus pasos marcan círculos en la cueva. Por un instante se detienen justo a su lado y Tony sabe que está sentada mirándole.

-¿Tony?

-Aun respiro, si es lo que te preocupa.

Se maldice de nuevo por su tono condescendiente. No tiene la intención de tratarla mal, pero no hay nadie más con él y siente la necesidad de desahogar su enojo, aunque sea con la persona que menos lo merece.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunta Tony, con la intención de remediar en algo la situación.

-¿De verdad te importa?

Tony gira sobre su costado, cuidando de no tocar los cables que salen de su pecho. Busca los ojos de Pepper pero, sentada en la silla de madera, ella oculta su rostro con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no?

-Todo. Esto. Mira en dónde estamos.

Tony se sienta con lentitud y busca de nuevo los ojos de Pepper. Ella al fin sube su mirada, pero no hace en Stark el efecto que él mismo esperaba. Sus ojos están apagados, el azul está perdido. Se siente herido. Sabe que es su culpa, pero no quiere creerlo del todo.

-¿Insinúas que esto es culpa mía?

-Sí… no… algo –balbucea ella-. Pero no se trata de eso.

-¿De qué, entonces?

-Descuida –responde poniéndose de pie-, no es nada.

-Dime, Pep.

-¿Necesita algo, señor Stark?

-Pepper, dime de qué se trata.

-¿Es todo, señor Stark?

Tony respira fatigado y vuelve a su posición anterior.

-Es todo, señorita Potts.

* * *

No lo es todo para Pepper.

No se trata de que lleve casi una semana separada de la comodidad de su casa. No se trata de estar a la merced de un grupo terrorista. No se trata ni siquiera del electroimán y la batería que amenaza con agotarse. Se trata de Tony, como siempre. Y no de su salud, precisamente. Se trata del hecho de que por más de diez años la preocupación más grande de Pepper ha sido el bienestar de Tony, y a cambio de eso, solo ha recibido un remunerado reconocimiento. Pero el dinero es nada. Eso lo ha aprendido como asistente de Stark.

Esa semana ha sido en vela solo para apreciar el rostro de Tony, porque teme que su corazón se apague antes de mirarlo por última vez. Y a cambio ha obtenido la común terquedad del hombre, que de repente parece preocuparse por los demás, excepto por ella.

Tony Stark se puede definir en varias palabras, y altruista no se contempla entre ellas. Por lo tanto, Pepper reniega por el hecho de que justo ahora quiera pensar en la seguridad ajena, en lugar de construir el maldito misil. Es consciente de que aun haciéndolo, él no logrará salir con vida, pero al menos así podrá ver su rostro un poco más.

No recuerda cuando fue que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero logra detenerlas porque se niega a sentirse más miserable. Si es que cabe_._

* * *

Tony inesperadamente cae dormido. Odia el momento en que abre los ojos, deseaba que se quedaran cerrados para siempre. No tarda mucho en sentir que alguien yace junto a él. Gira un poco su cuerpo y es suficiente para notar a Pepper acurrucada a su lado. Se incorpora con lentitud, porque le es imposible ignorar el ardor en su pecho con cada mínimo movimiento. Pepper está dormida, y en esa condición Tony piensa que luce realmente bella. Ha pasado gran parte de su vida a su lado, pero apenas es en ese momento que considera que ella es hermosa. No como su asistente, no como su amiga, sino como mujer.

_"_Lo siento" susurra mientras deposita un beso en la frente de Pepper, y con una mano traza suaves líneas por su rostro y su cabello.

Cuando Pepper despierta, hay un extraño vacío en la cama. Por las ranuras de la cueva entran suaves rayos de luz que chocan directo contra sus ojos. La ausencia de oscuridad le sugiere que ya ha amanecido, por lo cual supone que llevaba varias horas durmiendo. Con la soledad en el modesto catre, Pepper teme lo peor. Se levanta de un salto y en el extremo contiguo de la cueva descubre a Yisen de rodillas junto a un caído Tony. En cuestión de segundos corre hacia los hombres. El cabello húmedo de Stark y su respiración agitada son suficientes para deducir lo sucedido. Pero no es el hecho de que ellos se hayan llevado a Tony de nuevo lo que hace sentir enferma a Pepper; es el vacío en los ojos de su jefe y la opacidad en lo que antes era brillo lo que la hacen creer que todo está perdido.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! Me disculpo enormemente por la tardanza. Esta semana he estado muy ocupada por cuestiones de estudio y se me hizo imposible sacar tiempo para hacer otro capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado la actualización y lamento si la ven algo floja. Por cierto, no crean que solo hablaré de aspectos psicológicos de los personajes en la historia, poco a poco entraré más en acción para que no se torne aburrido. Agradezco muchísimo a todos por sus lindos comentarios, es por ustedes que continúo con esto. A Raven Sakura, gracias infinitas por la corrección a un error garrafal que se me pasó =P Y a todos los que me dan review, follow y favorite, gracias igualmente. ¡Abrazos!**


	5. Chapter 5

Tres días más de infierno, aunque atribuir dicho sustantivo al martirio en la cueva sea un total eufemismo. Cada día, una sesión más de tortura para Tony. Para la tercera ocasión, el agua helada y la sensación de ahogamiento ya han hecho mella en su mente, y el millonario cree que está a punto de romperse.

Pepper también siente caer. Si bien la tortura física ha sido para su jefe, la mujer ha sufrido todo el dolor mental. Parece que su corazón se parte cada momento en que _ellos _llegan a la cueva. La siguiente vez no grita, porque sabe que no vale la pena.

Tony no llega a protestar. Se deja conducir por los ya conocidos pasillos de la cueva. Tiene la sensación de que el camino cada vez es más corto y la tortura más larga. Sabe que la paciencia de Raza se está agotando y tiene claro que no se quedará con las manos vacías. Yisen le ha advertido que el tanque de agua fría es tan solo una de sus prácticas. Electrochoque, _gota china,_ carbón ardiente… Tony teme por el cansancio de los hombres; está seguro de que tarde o temprano sus métodos serán más drásticos.

Con cada día, el tiempo en el agua se prolonga unos cuantos segundos y los momentos fuera de ella son verdaderamente insuficientes para recuperar el aire perdido. Lleva la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que su cabeza se introduce al agua, porque eso le ayuda a mantenerse ocupado y no perder el control.

_Uno_

Y… ahí está. Misma pregunta, misma respuesta. La misma página de un libro, y Tony solo quiere cerrar ese capítulo. Pero no se los dejará tan fácil. Aunque Pepper parezca no verlo, gran parte de la negación de Tony es por la seguridad de ambos. Stark supone sabiamente que no saldrán vivos de una manera tan sencilla y entre más tarde en construirles el misil, tendrá más tiempo para pensar en cómo escapar.

_Cuatro_

El dolor en su pecho ahora es más aceptable, pero su cabeza aún siente estallar.

_Seis _

El entumecimiento corporal por el agua es un alivio para Tony, porque su mente se aísla a tal punto de ignorar en gran parte la sensación de dolor.

_Siet…_

Sucede algo extraño. El siete no llega, cuando por lo general la sesión consta de diez. Tony está seguro de que ha llevado bien la cuenta. Él jamás se equivoca y mucho menos en cálculos tan básicos. Un centinela aún le sostiene de su cabello, pero segundos después lo suelta y Stark cae apoyándose en sus manos y rodillas. Toma grandes bocanadas de aire e instintivamente lleva una mano a su pecho, aunque en realidad el dolor es mínimo. Cuando ha recuperado la tranquilidad, es sorprendido por un jalón del cabello que ha crecido por debajo de su cuello y reprime un alarido.

-Stark –inicia Raza-, no estamos progresando.

-Qué extraño –ríe Tony con sorna e intentando limitar el quiebre de su voz-, porque yo ya estaba dispuesto a invitarte a cenar.

El golpe en su mejilla izquierda llega casi antes de que termine de hablar. Tony ya lo esperaba, pero no puede evitar dejar su fogosidad disfrazada de sarcasmo. Es su escudo de defensa para no verse derrotado.

-Sigues siendo un idiota, Stark –continúa el líder-. Te lo pediré por última vez: construye el Jericó.

Tony se incorpora desde el suelo. Ha recibido más golpes en estos días de los que puede recordar.

-El verdadero idiota eres tú –declara Tony-, ¿cuántas veces deben decirte algo antes de que logres entenderlo?

El millonario espera otro golpe, pero este nunca llega. Con los ojos firmes observa una leve sonrisa en la comisura de los labios de Raza, que levanta su mano derecha, hace una señal con sus dedos y parece ordenar algo en un extraño idioma.

Tony frunce el ceño cuando nota que nadie se abalanza sobre él a continuar la tortura o al menos para regresarlo a la cueva con Pepper y Yisen. Todos se embarcan en un particular silencio. La escena no puede resultar más incómoda para Tony: de rodillas, sobre el suelo rocoso, con su rostro empapado y con Raza manteniendo su mirada penetrante sobre él. El contacto visual se pierde luego de unos segundos y Stark mantiene sus ojos clavados al suelo.

La espera es angustiante. _¿Ahora qué?_ Por un momento su mente contempla la idea de que al fin lo matarán, pero la elimina un segundo después porque sabe que carece de sentido. No lo quieren muerto. Aún.

Cerca de dos minutos después, Tony cree escuchar una voz por demás conocida. Contempla su alrededor y el sonido se hace más claro.

_Pepper._

Su voz de protesta es lo suficientemente clara para Tony comprender que los guardias la han traído. El sonido se acerca poco a poco y cuando al fin ve su cuerpo entrando a la sala, sujeto a las manos firmes de dos hombres, recoge fuerzas para ponerse de pie, pero un empujón detrás de sus rodillas le hace caer con un golpe seco al suelo.

-¡Tony!

-¡Suéltenla, imbéciles!

Cuando se pone en pie de nuevo, esta vez no es derribado, sino sostenido de sus brazos por los hombres que cuidan de mantener en posición la batería del auto.

Raza se acerca jovialmente y se posiciona en medio de los guardias que sostienen a Tony, quedando cerca del rostro del hombre, y habla fríamente sin quitar los ojos de encima de Pepper.

-Ahora ya no eres tan gracioso –dice Raza-, ¿verdad, Tony?

-Eres un hijo de puta –gruñe Stark con los dientes apretados y haciendo un inútil intento de soltarse del agarre-, sácala de esto, ¡ella no tiene nada que ver!

-Por supuesto que sí, Tony –retracta Raza, riendo levemente y hablando en un susurro-, tiene todo que ver. Ahora, ¿debo repetirte la pregunta?

-¡No lo hagas, Tony! –grita Pepper, cuyo rostro está enrojecido tanto como su cabello por el miedo y la ira.

-Stark, ¿tienes algo que decir? –Raza mantiene su voz frívola, una mezcla exacta entre la seriedad y la impaciencia. Tony guarda silencio y el líder vuelve a hablar: -Quiero mi misil, de lo contrario me tomaré todo el tiempo que desee para que la veas morir.

Uno de los hombres que sujetan a Pepper, agarra su cabello rojo con brusquedad, haciendo gritar a la mujer.

-¡Ya basta, ya basta! –pide Tony con los nervios quebrados- Haré lo que digas, ¡solo suéltala, maldita sea!

-Ese es el Stark inteligente del que hablan –sonríe Raza alejándose y dando una nueva señal con sus dedos. Tanto Tony como Pepper son liberados y rápidamente corren para unirse en un abrazo.

-Lo siento, lo siento… -susurra Tony acariciando el cabello de su asistente.

Un guardia rompe el abrazo y da un empujón a ambos para que empiecen a caminar.

-Andando –ordena el líder-. Tienes mucho trabajo que hacer.

Pepper camina en un silencio pasivo detrás de Tony. Siente culpa por la decisión que él acaba de tomar. Sabe lo mucho que a su jefe le costó mantenerse firme, y con la amenaza de su vida, se ha visto obligado a aceptar aquello que tanto temía.

Pese a su reticencia en los últimos días, había podido empezar a comprender las razones de Stark: él en realidad velaba por la seguridad de ambos, y de paso la de miles de personas.

Si antes admiraba a Tony por su fortaleza al embarcarse en cualquier proyecto, ahora su encanto tomaba rumbos extraordinarios. Porque sin ni siquiera haber tenido tiempo para la necesaria recuperación física, ya estaba soportando la cruel tortura a la que era sometido.

Cada paso duele un poco más que el anterior. El cansancio físico y mental, el hambre y la falta de sueño se evidencian en su desvanecido cuerpo. Ha tenido pocas oportunidades de asearse y la suciedad ya es demasiado agotadora para ella, acostumbrada a vivir en medio de la pulcritud y la elegancia.

Son conducidos hasta _su _cueva, en donde Yisen espera con un porte común. Con aquella mirada en sus ojos, Pepper descifra que el doctor comprende lo que acaba de suceder. La mujer cree ver en Yisen la decepción, mas no con Tony, sino con la vida misma.

Cuando llegan a la entrada, son detenidos por los centinelas, que tan solo hacen una señal a Yisen para que éste salga y se una al grupo. Pepper se contraria porque jamás han pisado otro lugar en esa cueva que no sea su exiguo dormitorio o la _sala de juegos, _como Tony decide llamar al lugar en donde es torturado.

Caminan un poco más y Pepper se sorprende de lo enorme que ha resultado ser la cueva. Los destellos de luz empiezan a llegar y una ráfaga de claridad los golpea cuando el sol aparece en la entrada principal. Potts no recordaba que la estrella luciera tan brillante, y cuando su vista se aclara un poco, observa la sobriedad del desierto que los rodea. Rememora la última vez que pisó la arena del aire libre cuando Tony realizaba la exposición del Jericó. Jamás ha sido tan entrañable para ella una situación tan banal como lo es la exhibición de un misil.

Se gira hacia Tony y ve en su rostro la tristeza. Sus ojos se dirigen al electroimán del pecho y el recuerdo de la muy próxima muerte de Stark la golpea.

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando de un empujón en su espalda es obligada a avanzar. El lugar está atestado de asiáticos, hombres en su mayoría, que transportan todo tipo de objetos en sus manos. Junto a ella, Yisen camina con tranquilidad. Para él el panorama resulta de lo más natural.

Pepper ve con claridad un montón de cajas con el logotipo distintivo de Stark Industries y antes de que pueda hacer algún comentario a Tony, éste ya ha asentido con los dientes apretados de rabia.

En medio del silencio, el centinela líder, el sujeto robusto con quien hablaron en primera instancia, dirige unas palabras ininteligibles para Pepper y Tony.

-Quiere tu opinión, Tony -traduce Yisen.

-Tiene muchas de mis armas -es la serena respuesta de Stark.

El sujeto habla un poco más, sin perder en ningún momento la impostora sonrisa de sus labios.

-Dice que te darán todos los materiales -continúa Yisen- y una vez termines, los dejará ir.

Tony mira con desconfianza la mano extendida del captor. Pepper sabe que su jefe no es ningún tonto, y mucho menos crédulo. Sin embargo, Stark estrecha la mano, con una sonrisa casi tan falsa como la del hombre frente a él.

-No lo hará -contrapone Tony.

-No, no lo hará.

La sonrisa de Tony se borra gradualmente, con una expresión de miseria en su rostro.

Pepper cree que ya se está haciendo tarde para que una de las brillantes ideas de Tony aparezca en su genial mente.

**Hola! Siento que el capítulo sea tan corto, pero me vi obligada a escribir algo después de tantos días sin actualizar. Saludos y gracias a todas!**


	6. Chapter 6

Los días en el desierto son insoportablemente calurosos y las noches abrumadoramente frías. El extremo clima es difícil de ignorar para Tony, que come en silencio del modesto plato preparado por Pepper. Ha aceptado hacer el misil, ya es un hecho. Pero no es una realidad el que se disponga a fabricarlo.

-No los encontrarán, Tony, no aquí.

La voz de Yisen contrae los pensamientos de Stark y lo trae de regreso al mundo real. Lanza un suspiro, mira a Pepper sentada junto a él y con sus ojos describe algo similar a una disculpa.

-Tony –habla Pepper-, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres.

-Es inútil que lo hagas ver tan sencillo –responde con desdén en su voz rasposa-. Si no lo hago nos matarán a ambos, y aunque lo fabrique moriré en menos de una semana.

Tony observa a Yisen ponerse de pie y dirigir la mirada a sus ojos de marrón apagado.

-Entonces… -dice el doctor- será una importante semana.

* * *

La sala está llena de herramientas con las que Pepper ya se siente familiarizada. Tony lanza órdenes con el ánimo encendido, Yisen las traduce a los vigilantes y la pelirroja solo se limita a guardar silencio cruzada de brazos a un extremo del improvisado taller.

El ajetreo llena de pesadez el ambiente de la cueva. Cuando Tony termina de dictar la lista de materiales restantes, Yisen marcha tras un grupo de centinelas para finalizar los trámites de la obtención de herramientas, dejando a la pareja sola en la cueva, si se ignorara la presencia de los vigías de la entrada.

Pepper se acerca a Tony por su espalda, pone discretamente una mano sobre el hombro de su jefe y sonríe con tranquilidad cuando cruzan sus miradas.

-¿Cómo está tu pecho?

-Bien –responde rotundo esbozando una sonrisa forzosa.

-Tony…

-Te lo juro, Pep, me siento mejor.

-No te creo, te vi haciendo muecas cada tanto.

Tony lanza una risita realmente sincera, que hace que sus ojos brillen como no lo han hecho en varios días. Pepper adora ese brillo.

-Tony, dímelo –insiste Pepper.

-Ok, no voy a negarte que duele, pero estaré bien.

Pepper no logra sentirse mejor aunque haya podido disuadir la testarudez del hombre. Por el contrario, las palabras de Tony le retuercen el estómago, porque sabe que él no estará bien. Stark parece leer su pensamiento, e imitando su gesto, coloca una sucia mano sobre su hombro, formando una sonrisa suave en la comisura de los labios.

-Lo resolveré, créeme.

-¿De veras?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Podrás repararlo?

-Así es –responde él con un guiño-. Es lo que hago, ¿no? Construyo y reparo cosas.

Pepper sonríe convencida. No duda de las capacidades del inventor. Pero, ¿qué tan fácil será reparar un corazón?

* * *

El ego de Tony aumenta con cada trazo que marca en la hoja de papel. Es tarde en la noche y aprovecha el momento en que Pepper cae dormida para sentarse a trabajar. El trabajo es su vida, y cuando ésta depende de escasos días, Tony entiende que es necesario sostenerse de cada segundo en que la sangre aún siga circulando por su cuerpo con el bombeo de su corazón dependiendo de la batería. Es un hombre inteligente y lo sabe, además de rectificarlo en las perfectas memorias que tiene de los planos del reactor arc, dignas del físico-ingeniero que es.

Está consciente de que se trata de una experimentación, pero trabaja convencido de que será la única manera de salvar su propia vida. La biología no es su mejor campo, pero se enorgullece de las conexiones orgánicas sobre las cuales ha basado su diseño.

Sumergido en su trabajo, se sobresalta al escuchar un ruido proveniente del exterior. Respira aliviado al notar que se trata de Yisen, que entra taciturno a la cueva. Tony se pregunta en dónde pasa las noches el doctor, porque en los días que lleva de conocerlo, jamás lo ha visto dormir.

-¿Disfrutando de la noche, Stark?

-Completamente, ¿te unes a la fiesta?

Ambos sonríen y Yisen se acerca enjuto hasta Tony. El millonario suspende sus trazos y cálculos, juntando las hojas y pasándoselas a Yisen con el rostro lleno de emoción como un niño que enseña sus dibujos a su padre.

-¿Qué te parece?

El doctor recibe los documentos de manera insegura, sin saber de qué se trata todo eso. Toma asiento y tras sus anteojos observa con curiosidad las hojas.

-¿Qué son?

-Son los planos para una nueva placa pectoral.

-¿Una nueva? ¿Tienes algún problema con ésta?

Yisen sistemáticamente parece querer revisar el pecho de Tony, pero éste lo detiene con un gesto en sus manos.

-No, no realmente. El problema es que ésta no me salvará.

-No logro comprender –procura Yisen con la frente fruncida.

-Verás –inicia Tony- creo que encontré la solución para mi… problema cardíaco.

Yisen analiza con detenimiento las palabras mientras pasa una nueva mirada por los dibujos.

-Necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Sabes lo riesgoso que es esto, Tony?

-Así es.

Yisen suspira y sus ojos recorren por tercera vez los numerosos planos. La mayoría de ellos se tratan de dibujos de un particular electroimán. Hay en él un factor extraño que no logra asimilar totalmente y se trata del núcleo de energía. En sus años como físico experto está seguro de que jamás ha visto algo similar. Prefiere no hacer ninguna pregunta, por ahora, porque sabe que Tony prefiere guardar las respuestas para el final.

-Entonces, ¿cuento contigo?

-Necesitarás una nueva cirugía –comenta Yisen sin querer responder a la verdadera pregunta.

-Lo sé –dice Tony, y no puede evitar sentir un escalofrío en su piel-. Lo empezaremos a construir mañana, cuando tengamos los materiales completos.

* * *

El trabajo es casi automático. Destornillar, cortar, separar, soldar. Los cálculos se dibujan en su mente de tal manera que resulta casi un juego para él. Por primera vez en días se siente vivo. Yisen es de gran ayuda, es un hombre inteligente y no le molesta con preguntas, solo se limita a ayudarle en silencio. Tony de vez en cuando gira su rostro para encontrarse con la mirada atenta de Pepper, que observa a una distancia discreta con asombro en sus ojos.

Lleva tres días en medio de numerosos análisis. No es un total experto en bioingeniería, pero esto no le impide trabajar arduamente en involucrar sus conocimientos mecánicos a la medicina. Yisen le corrige errores y agrega detalles, no totalmente convencido de su idea.

Gira la manilla del generador, el flujo de luz se suspende por breves segundos, para luego reaparecer en profundos visos azules que iluminan la miniatura del reactor arc. Sonríe levemente, maravillado con su creación.

Pepper, tan asombrada como extasiada, casi corre hasta la zona de trabajo y Tony observa su cabello rojo que cae desordenadamente sobre su rostro, adornando el contorno de sus ojos tan azules como el reactor que observa con atención.

-Vaya, es un… es un…

-Un reactor arc –Tony complementa la frase de Pepper.

-Creí que era más grande –comenta Yisen con incredulidad.

-En efecto, uno más grande ha alimentado a mi familia.

Tony contempla su trabajo. Quizá su padre estaría orgulloso. Solo un poco, pero lo estaría.

-Esto alejará la metralla de mi pecho –explica sosteniendo el artefacto sumergido en las ráfagas de luz-, es autosustentable.

-Eso significa…

-Así es, Pep –dice Stark con una sonrisa- ya no habrá una batería que agotarse.

* * *

En un principio, Tony creyó que podría manejarlo con mayor tranquilidad. Pero lo cierto es que ahora el temor acorta su respiración. Yisen ha preparado todo, una cama relativamente limpia e instrumentos quirúrgicos de una mejor calidad. Es una intervención mucho más sencilla que la anterior, pero no menos atemorizante.

Tony se incorpora en la cama, ahora con el pecho y abdomen descubierto. Confía en Yisen, pero no puede dejar de sentir miedo por lo que pueda pasar. No se trata del temor de la acosadora muerte que no dejaría escapar la oportunidad de llevar al genio a sus tinieblas, sino de que se repita la experiencia que no puede olvidar tras la primera cirugía.

Pepper sujeta su mano en señal de confianza y Tony admite para sí mismo que ciertamente se siente más seguro con la mujer a su lado.

Yisen le ha asegurado numerosas veces que ahora no será como antes, que la dosis de cloroformo será la correcta y que cuando despierte no tendrá recuerdo alguno de lo que sea que hiciese el doctor dentro de su pecho.

-Respira profundamente y haz una cuenta regresiva desde diez.

Tony aspira con fuerza y el penetrante olor del cloroformo entra con fiereza hasta arder en sus fosas nasales. Antes de poder llevar la cuenta a siete, cae profundamente dormido.

* * *

No está segura de querer quedarse, pero de alguna manera siente que será la única forma de ayudar a Tony. Además, sigue siendo su asistente, y qué mejor momento que servirle justo durante una delicada cirugía.

No hay nadie más dentro de la cueva, ya que Yisen ha pedido decididamente que los vigilantes no entren al lugar porque su presencia logra intimidarlos a ambos.

Pepper respira con dificultad al primer corte de Yisen. Es una incisión pequeña, pues el médico solo pretende abrir un poco el tejido cicatrizado para retirar sin mucha dificultad el viejo electromagneto. La sangre empieza a fluir con levedad, pero para la mujer el líquido carmesí parece formar un riachuelo que le revuelve las entrañas.

Con una tardanza excesiva para los nervios de Pepper, el electromagneto al fin queda con espacio suficiente para su salida, y Yisen retira cuidadosa y lentamente el aparato, dejando a su paso un grotesco camino de sangre que corre por el tejido lastimado.

-Pepper, ¿estás segura de que quieres seguir viendo esto? –pregunta Yisen al ver a la pelirroja evidentemente trastornada.

-Solo si me prometes que no despertará mientras lo estés operando –contesta con un hilo de voz.

-Esta vez me tomé todas las precauciones.

Pepper asiente y continúa con su pequeña labor de sostener instrumentos. La sangre ahora fluye con mayor rapidez y Yisen se apresura a detener la hemorragia con las vendas esterilizadas.

-Deberé hacer un agujero mayor o de lo contrario el reactor se apoyará deliberadamente entrando en riesgo de afectar los nervios de los brazos.

Pepper pasa saliva con dureza ante el comentario de Yisen, muerde su labio cuidando de no hacerlo sangrar mientras con su vista recorre el espacio de pecho sin piel de Tony. No se necesita ser un genio para comprender lo peligroso de la intervención, y Pepper se estremece ante el riesgo, pero ligeramente tranquila por la sabiduría del médico.

Las ágiles manos de Yisen trabajan con rapidez. En el momento en que los órganos internos se ven con mayor claridad, Pepper prefiere desviar la vista por el temor a devolver la poca comida que hay en su estómago.

Cuando vuelve la mirada, observa a Yisen colocar con firmeza el conducto por el cual se insertará el reactor, plateado, brillante y sorprendentemente limpio en contraste con la cantidad de sangre que avanza conforme pasan los minutos.

-Ya he terminado con lo más complicado –dice Yisen de repente con una sonrisa de alivio-, los cables del reactor conectan de manera perfecta con el imán. Hay un ligero daño de electrones en la pared del núcleo, pero no afectará parcialmente.

Pepper solo asiente porque en realidad no entiende nada de lo que dice Yisen.

-Bien –continúa el médico-, el reactor ahora alimenta al electromagneto, solo queda encajar y todo estará listo.

Potts sonríe y deja escapar el suspiro que contenía el aire que en las últimas dos horas había reducido a nerviosas inhalaciones.

-¿Esta vez también tardará en despertar?

-Menos de la mitad del tiempo que tardó hace una semana –contesta Yisen dando los últimos puntos de sutura alrededor del pecho de Tony-. La primera cirugía fue en cierto sentido mucho más delicada, ahora técnicamente el trabajo estaba hecho, solo fue cuestión de reemplazar el electroimán.

Pepper asiente no del todo segura mirando el rostro pasivo de Tony que continúa dormido con profundidad. Sabe perfectamente que no se necesita solo de médicos para aliviar un corazón.

* * *

**¡Hola! No saben cuánto lamento esta tardanza, pero estuve en exámenes finales e invirtiendo mucho tiempo en salvar el semestre. Afortunadamente valió la pena y ahora voy a estar con más tiempo libre, en especial a partir de la próxima semana. Agradezco su paciencia, sus reviews y su apoyo, espero que les guste el capítulo. No sé nada de medicina, lo que estudio no tiene nada que ver, así que lamento las posibles incoherencias que tenga con respecto a cirugías y esas cosas. Por cierto, en la película (la 1) vemos que cuando Tony hace el reactor arc, Yisen parece colocárselo de una manera muy simple, pero creo esto debió ameritar aunque fuera una mínima operación, por lo cual me tomé la libertad de graficarla. Muchas gracias a todas por leer, en especial a MrsMoonlight, a Raven Sakura, a Ale Downey Stark-Potts, a SelenitaLunar (ya casi termino de leer tu fic y te dejo la review que te prometí =P), a Starkff, a Me88, a SPKBLUE, a VanessaMauricio, a Taishita StarkTaisho, a josianeyuki, a anyame, a Jimenush, a Anglica, a Jpena, a CeciLovesReading, a narusempai a achicayukouloumlele, y en general a todas las que me dejan review (perdón si se me pasa alguna). ** **Un abrazo!**


	7. Chapter 7

La sensación, desgraciadamente para él, ya resulta conocida. Entumecimiento en sus extremidades, acompañado de un especial ardor por el contorno de su pecho que se extiende por ambos brazos, presionando sus costillas hasta agotarle la respiración. Sin embargo, hay algo nuevo en esta ocasión: una extraña energía se esparce agradablemente por todo su cuerpo, sintiéndose incluso renovado.

Pero la parálisis es inevitable, sus miembros no responden y decide que quizá eso sea lo mejor, porque no quiere conocer lo que sentirá cuando intente moverlos.

Pese a la nueva corriente de energía extendida a lo largo de su cuerpo, el cansancio producido por el dolor no le deja pensar con claridad y permite que el sueño haga de las suyas, dejándose caer en la oscuridad.

* * *

Pepper agradece que Yisen tuviera razón al anticipar la vigilia de Tony. En menos de tres días el millonario ya responde a estímulos externos y sus ojos hacen el intento de abrirse. Sin embargo, aún le significa un reto despertar completamente.

El proceso es igual al de hace unas semanas: cada mañana después de que Yisen marcha de la cueva una vez ha revisado a Tony, Pepper se encarga de una superficial sesión de aseo con su jefe. El agua es difícil de conseguir, así que solo la utiliza para limpiar minuciosamente el rostro de Tony, sus brazos y el rededor de su pecho, que de vez en cuando se mancha de la poca sangre que aún sigue saliendo de la herida. Mira con amplia curiosidad el reactor, admirando y de paso extasiándose de asombro por el genio de Stark.

Siempre deja el rostro para lo último. Le encanta pasar la toalla sin dejar de tocar un solo centímetro de piel; omitir una mínima facción significaría un total crimen para ella. Cuando el contacto con el rugoso trapo se convierte en una molestia para Pepper, lo deja a un lado y decide continuar la limpieza convertida en caricias con sus propios dedos, que se deslizan con timidez por el rostro tranquilo de Tony.

Es así, mientras su jefe duerme y Yisen se marcha quién sabe a dónde, que Pepper se toma esas libertades con Tony. Estando el hombre en su total consciencia, jamás, de ninguna manera, ella consideraría siquiera la idea de eliminar la distancia tan estricta que siempre hubo entre ambos por su relación de jefe-asistente.

Si le preguntasen, respondería que ha perdido ya la cuenta de las veces que se ha declarado una idiota en las últimas semanas. Y es que cada que tiene ocasión de pensar, se maldice por sus contradictorios sentimientos hacia su jefe. Hace aproximadamente diez años se había prometido a sí misma que jamás despertaría por Tony un sentimiento más que el permitido en una relación de trabajo. Pero allí está en la mayor de sus encrucijadas, acariciando con vehemencia lo que antes era piel sobre el pecho de Tony, atormentándose más por la idea de sentir real amor por su jefe, que por estar secuestrada en una cueva y con el reloj de su vida dando una dudosa marcha en retroceso.

En un segundo de poca lucidez, Pepper reduce la distancia entre ambos a escasos centímetros. Quiere sentir el aliento de Tony rozando su rostro para saber si aún respira. Ella ya lo sabe, pero se justifica pensando que es mejor estar completamente segura. Inclusive en la mañana que cae fría sobre la cueva, Pepper siente que la esencia de Tony es el más cálido aire que ha sentido nunca. Roza su piel con una mejilla, para luego descansar sus labios en los del hombre, sellándolos en el primer beso que le ha dado. Es corto, simple y seco, pero Pepper lo declara el más dulce que jamás ha experimentado. Su rostro queda a pocos centímetros de Tony, pero la realidad la golpea y la trae de nuevo a la consciencia de Virginia Potts, asistente de Anthony Stark, y no Pepper… una más de las tantas mujeres que han caído en la lista de derrotadas por los encantos de Tony.

Suspira frustrada y regresa a los brazos de Tony. Quiere que cuando despierte se sienta limpio. Siempre ha querido que todo sea perfecto para él.

* * *

Tony sonríe mentalmente con alivio cuando descubre que es el aire gélido el que lo despierta y no la sensación de dolor aturdidor como suele ser desde que se encuentra en la cueva. El ardor, aunque presente, ya no le embriaga los sentidos como sí lo hizo en las pasadas semanas, por lo cual hace un intento mayor de abrir los ojos.

Finalmente sus párpados tiemblan y el marrón oscuro del iris busca la luz.

-Bienvenido de nuevo, Tony –saluda Pepper con una sonrisa de alivio.

Stark imita el gesto, pero cuando intenta hablar nada sale de sus labios más que una mueca de dolor.

-Aún es temprano para hablar –dice Yisen con tranquilidad, al tiempo que revisa sus signos vitales.- Todo salió mejor de lo que esperaba, tenías razón.

Incluso en aquella situación, no puede dejar de sentir una ligera corriente de ego. Nota que Pepper lanza una risita al ver el característico brillo en sus ojos, aquel que hace que su mirada destelle siempre que es halagado por sus logros.

-¿Qué tanto te duele? –pregunta el doctor y Tony golpea su mano con un dedo durante seis veces, lenguaje que adoptaron desde el momento en que despertó por primera vez en la cueva- No está tan mal, te aplicaré más morfina.

La droga se desliza por el conducto intravenoso y el inmediato efecto le proporciona relajación, y suspira profundamente agradecido de que todo saliera bien. Si hasta hacía una semana solo quería dormir y nunca más despertar, ahora una renovada esperanza lo impulsa a seguir luchando, pero no por él, sino por Pepper. Su único propósito en mente es sacar con vida a su asistente de ese lugar; después de todo, ella ha cuidado de él durante más de diez años, ya es tiempo de devolver en parte el favor.

-Ahora duérmete, Tony, debes descansar –sugiere Pepper, aunque suena más como una orden.

Tony menea la cabeza de un lado a otro. Hay suficiente energía en su cuerpo y con un poco más de morfina está seguro de que puede empezar a trabajar.

-Tony, lo necesitas –continúa ella-, ni pienses que te dejaré parar de aquí.

El millonario hace un mohín, con su ya típica mirada que denota la total y supuesta inocencia.

-No discutiré eso, Tony. Duérmete.

Stark suspira cansado, diez años le han enseñado que será inútil discutir; cuando Pepper decide meterse en el papel de asistente-niñera, siempre se sale con la suya y a él no le queda más que obedecer. Cierra los ojos, sosegado por las suaves manos de su asistente que se deslizan por su rostro, y piensa que de esa manera, dormir jamás estaría en discusión.

Pepper observa con extrañeza la nueva actitud de su jefe. Un par de días después, un recuperado Tony zigzaguea alrededor de la cueva con todo tipo de herramientas, sumido en el ruido producido por su propio trabajo. Potts cree ver el rastro del _verdadero _Tony Stark, que hasta hacía algunos días creía que había desaparecido en manos de los Diez Anillos.

No tiene idea de en qué trabaja. De momento cree que accedió a construir el misil, pero por la emoción con la que brillan los ojos de Tony, Pepper descarta la opción. Un rayo de esperanza la golpea; si no está fabricando el misil, automáticamente queda claro que trabaja en salir de las cuevas.

-Señorita Potts –llama Tony desde el otro extremo de la cueva, depositando un destornillador sobre la mesa- ¿Tiene un minuto?

Pepper asiente contrariada pero se pone de pie y camina hasta Tony.

-Y, ¿qué opinas de todo esto? –Pregunta él emocionado señalando con los ojos la variedad de artilugios esparcidos por toda la cueva.

-Opino que es… genial y que no tengo idea de qué se trata.

Tony no puede evitar reír entre dientes, se desplaza hasta la mesa contigua y toma de ahí unos documentos. Justo en ese momento, Yisen entra a la cueva con su porte matutino.

-Buenos… días –saluda el doctor con las cejas juntas, extrañado de ver a Tony con tanta vitalidad-. Parece que ya te sientes mucho mejor.

-Así es –responde rápidamente Tony-, Pepper ven aquí, también tú, Yisen. Les gustará.

Pepper y Yisen comparten una mirada fugaz, ambos con la misma expresión de confusión. Se acercan a Tony, cada uno a un lado suyo, y esperan unos segundos hasta que el genio decide hablar.

-_Voilà! _–exclama Stark efusivamente, sujetando en lo alto los documentos en su mano, para luego dejarlos caer pesadamente sobre la mesa- De esto se trata.

La asistente y el doctor dirigen su atención a los papeles sobre el mueble. Se trata de unos documentos translúcidos, similares al papel para calcar. Pero lo realmente particular son los dibujos hechos a mano que en él se aprecian. Pepper podría jurar de que se trata de los planos de un… _¿robot?_

Ante el silencio de sus espectadores, Tony retoma la palabra.

-Lo llamo "Plan B" y con esto… saldremos de aquí.

* * *

Pepper aún no logra comprender del todo la curiosa idea de Tony. Pero es una idea, su creador es Tony y cuando "idea" y "Tony" van en una misma oración, Pepper tiene la certeza de que se trata de algo espectacular. Aunque eso no siempre significa que sea bueno…

Tony cree firmemente en aquel popular dicho de que situaciones desesperadas, requieren medidas desesperadas. Y ésta, por demás, es una idea totalmente extravagante, espontánea y delirante. Pero después de todo, son así todas sus ideas.

Durante los primeros días no es mucho lo que puede hacer, excepto mejorar el diseño en los planos y el sistema de computación del futuro traje. Aunque quiera negarlo, luego de dos semanas aún no se siente totalmente recuperado, le cuesta acostumbrarse al nuevo artefacto en su pecho, pero se sosiega al no tener que seguir cargando con la batería. Sus movimientos siguen siendo limitados. Yisen justifica sus dolencias por el considerable espacio que ha tenido que ocupar el reactor, haciendo inevitable la presión sobre los nervios del brazo. Sin embargo, no es una situación que deba preocuparlo y el doctor asegura que será cuestión de tiempo hasta que su cuerpo entero se acostumbre por completo al cambio.

Pero por inevitable que sea, Tony no puede ignorar la desagradable sensación extendida por todo su torso. Respirar llega a ser fatigoso, cuando las costillas presionan sin piedad los músculos del pecho. De momento, Stark siente que su vista se llega a nublar y le toma unos segundos volver a regular su respiración.

-Tony, ¿estás bien?

La voz de Pepper suena turbada y difusa. Sin realmente esperarlo, Tony siente una mano de la mujer rodeando su cintura e inconscientemente agradece el gesto porque ahora puede apoyar parte de su peso sobre su asistente.

-Siéntate, llamaré a Yisen.

-No, no, solo… solo dame un minuto.

-¡Yisen!

Tony resopla, aunque realmente es poco lo que puede pensar en ese estado. Odia tener que mostrarse así, pese a que ya debería haberse acostumbrado. Después de todo, Pepper le ha visto de todas las maneras posibles durante sus años como asistente.

-Yisen, ven, sucede algo raro.

El doctor se acerca con grandes zancadas y en cuestión de segundos ya está revisando los signos vitales de Tony, que descansa en una silla.

La discusión entre ambos es ininteligible para Tony, que solo logra captar algunas frases desde su estado conmocionado mientras protesta inútilmente argumentando un supuesto bienestar.

-No sé, solo empezó a tambalearse y a respirar pesadamente –explica Pepper.

-Ya dije que estoy bien, solo me mareé.

-Tony, tu presión arterial está en aumento –habla Yisen alumbrando sus ojos con una linternita-, Pepper, ayúdame a llevarlo a la cama.

Tony hace el amago de oponerse, pero no contaba con que sus miembros se sintieran tan débiles. Ríe entre dientes con una mezcla de diversión y rabia, una delgada mujer y un anciano con varias décadas encima levantando casi por completo su cuerpo. _Caes más bajo en cada momento, Stark._

Sentado desde el catre, observa a Yisen marcharse con rapidez de la cueva, mientras Pepper aún le mira con reparo.

-Pep, ya te lo dije, estoy bien –asegura al mismo tiempo que intenta ponerse de pie. No obstante, el reflejo es rápido e involuntario y de inmediato sus piernas flaquean y su cuerpo amenaza con caer, de no ser por Pepper que lo sujeta con ambas manos y lo deposita de nuevo en el mueble.

-Sí, por supuesto, lo estás demostrando muy bien –dice Pepper irónicamente.

-¿Qué te he dicho sobre el sarcasmo, Pepper? –reprende él en broma.

-Que nadie sea más sarcástico que tú cuando estés presente –responde ella siguiendo el juego.

-Lo consideraré en tu salario cuando regresemos a casa.

-Cuando regresemos a casa lo que quiero serán unas vacaciones –comenta con cansancio, subiendo los pies de Tony a la cama y quitando sus zapatos-. Y una fiesta de cumpleaños.

-¿No has tenido suficiente con ésta? –dice Tony con fingida sorpresa. Pepper ama esa común expresión en el rostro de su jefe.

-No si no uso tu regalo de cumpleaños.

-Claro, tu regalo –repite Tony buscando en su memoria. Pero no hay nada.

-Es un vestido, Tony. Uno muy lindo.

-Tengo buen gusto, de nada.

Pepper ríe y se sienta junto a Tony. Su mirada se pierde en el recuerdo. Se supone que usaría ese vestido para alguna ocasión especial. Ahora no está segura de que ese momento llegue algún día.

Tony de inmediato capta el sentimiento en los ojos de Pepper. Su nostalgia es contagiosa y rápidamente busca la manera de hacerla sentir mejor.

-Te propongo algo –dice sacándola de sus pensamientos-, cuando regresemos a casa irás por ese lindo vestido, y ¿recuerdas ese restaurante en París? El plaza… plaza Athé…Athé…

- Athénée de Alain Ducasse.

-¡Ése! Iremos, tú con tu lindo vestido, y comeremos hamburguesa.

Pepper sonríe, ahora más tranquila. Con Tony es imposible que la nostalgia sea duradera.

-¿Irás a París a comer hamburguesa?

-Una doble-queso –responde rápidamente con un guiño-. ¿Qué dice, señorita Potts? ¿Me acompañará?

-Será todo un placer, señor Stark.

Sus miradas se encuentran y ambos saben que no hay mucho que decir, porque sus ojos se encargan de eso.

-¿De verdad regresaremos? –pregunta Pepper con poca esperanza.

-Te lo prometo. Y si algo aprendí de Howard, es que un Stark _nunca _rompe una promesa.

Pepper asiente. Sabe, sin saber cómo pero con toda certeza, que Tony tiene razón.

* * *

**¡Hola a todas! Estoy de regreso, con un capítulo que sinceramente no me dejó muy convencida. Últimamente se me ha hecho más difícil encontrar inspiración y aunque he tenido tiempo, poco se me ha ocurrido a la hora de escribir. Pero bueno, aún así espero que les guste el capítulo y lamento si no puedo subir con la regularidad que ustedes y yo desearíamos. Gracias infinitas y de todo corazón por seguir la historia, un abrazo enorme para todas.**


End file.
